Barney Pan
CartoonAnimationFan05's Movie Spoof of the 1953 Disney Film Peter Pan It Appeared on Youtube on March 23 2019. Cast: * Peter Pan - Barney (Barney and Friends) * Wendy Darling - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) * John Darling - Riff (Barney and Friends) * Michael Darling - Blue (Blue's Clues) * Tinker Bell - Herself * Captain Hook - Don Lino (Shark Tale) * Mr. Smee - Lotso (Toy Story 3) * Crocodile - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * The Lost Boys played by: * Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Pablo (The Backyardigans) * Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Young Simba (The Lion King) * The Twins Lostboy - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) * Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) * Tiger Lily - Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) * Indian Chief - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) * Nana - Mrs. Brisby (The Serect of NIMH) * Mary Darling - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * George Darling - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Red-Haired Mermaid - Toon Stella (Angry Birds Stella) * Black-Haired Mermaid - Poppy (Angry Birds Stella) * Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Dahlia (Angry Birds Stella) * Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Abigail (Once Upon a Forest) * Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Fox (Skunk Fu) * Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Snivy (Pokemon; 1997) * The Pirates - Ninja Monkeys (Skunk Fu) Scenes: * Barney Pan part 1 - Opening Credits ("The Second Star to the Right") * Barney Pan part 2 - Meet the Darling Family * Barney Pan part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow * Barney Pan part 4 - Barney Chases His Shadow/Kanga and Barney Meet * Barney Pan part 5 - Riff and Blue Meet Barney/Tinkerbell in a Sulky Wood * Barney Pan part 6 - Barney Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" * Barney Pan part 7 - Meet Captain Don Lino and the Ninja Monkeys/Lotso vs Scar * Barney Pan part 8 - Captain Don Lino Attacks Barney and the Darling Children * Barney Pan part 9 - Meet the Lost Boys/Tinkerbell Tries to Kill Kanga * Barney Pan part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians * Barney Pan part 11 - Barney and Kanga Meets the Mermaids/Captain Don Lino Kidnaps Baby Bop * Barney Pan part 12 - Barney tricks Captain Don Lino/Saving Baby Bop * Barney Pan part 13 - Captain Don Lino's Next Plan * Barney Pan part 14 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Kidnapped * Barney Pan part 15 - Tinkerbell Helps Captain Don Lino * Barney Pan part 16 - Back at Hangman's Tree * Barney Pan part 17 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Don Lino * Barney Pan part 18 - "The Elegant Captain Hook"/A Bomb! * Barney Pan part 19 - Barney Cares About Tinkerbell/The Final Battle * Barney Pan part 20 - Barney vs. Captain Don Lino/The Codfish * Barney Pan part 21 - Home Again * Barney Pan part 22 - Ending Credits Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonAnimationFan05 Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Movie Used: Peter Pan TV Shows/Movies Used: Barney and Friends The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Piglet's Big Movie The Tigger Movie Pooh's Heffalump Movie Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie Winnie the Pooh Springtime with Roo Winnie the Pooh The Lion King The Lion King 1/2 Shark Tale The Backyardigans Once Upon a Forest Skunk Fu Angry Birds Stella Zootopia Blue's Clues Transformers Toy Story 3 Danger Mouse Gallery: Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonAnimationFan05